thegamingfamilyfandomcom-20200213-history
Diet Soda Girl
Diet Soda Girl is a 8 year old grill that stars as an unlockable character in The Gaming Family All-Whores Randallist Royale. How She Became a Meme Ethan showed us a gif of the charming lass until Caden made it Family-viral. Role in the Story Mode Diet Soda Girl was a devout iCarly fan and applied to be on show, iCarly replied "screw u beetch" and thus she swore to get her revenge. Moveset Moveset by Cammy Neutral Ground Attacks Neutral Attack - Diet Soda Girl throws a left hook, then a right hook, and then performs a quick backflipping kick. First hit 3%, second hit 2%, third hit 4%. 9% total. Side Tilt - Diet Soda Girl steps forward while punching strongly. Some startup. 12%. Up Tilt - Diet Soda Girl uppercuts, briefly activating the cokepack and jumping slightly to give the move a boost in range. 9%. Down Tilt - Diet Soda Girl quickly jabs forward. Has some ending lag. 6%. Dash Attack - Diet Soda Girl rockets forward briefly with the cokepack while spinning. Hits 8 times very rapidly. Every hit deals 1%. 8% total. She moves much faster than her dashing speed while doing this, but the move has plenty of ending lag. Smash Attacks Side Smash - Diet Soda Girl takes out a bottle rocket, with a mentos tablet already inside, and then lets it fly forward, serving as a projectile smash. 12%. Up Smash - Diet Soda Girl takes out two bottle rockets, then shakes them up and lets them go upwards. A projectile smash. 10%. Down Smash - Diet Soda Girl takes out two bottle rockets, shakes them up, and lets them go on the ground while still holding onto them, causing two explosions on either side of her. 18%. Aerial Attacks Neutral Aerial - Diet Soda Girl activates the cokepack and spins around with it, screwattack style. Some startup lag. 10%. Forward Aerial - Diet Soda Girl performs a quick frontflip and axe kicks in front of her. Meteor smashes if timed right. 9%. Back Aerial - Diet Soda Girl quickly kicks behind with one leg. 7%. Up Aerial - Diet Soda Girl activates the cokepack, spinning around and drilling upwards with her head. Hits 5 times. 2% each hit. 10% total. Down Aerial - Diet Soda Girl fires a bottle rocket downwards. 9%. Grab Attacks Grab - Diet Soda Girl grabs in front of her. Short-ranged. Pummel - Diet Soda Girl knees the grabbed opponent. A very fast pummel. 1%. Forward Throw - Diet Soda Girl weakly tosses the opponent forward. 4%. Back Throw - Diet Soda Girl spins around and flings the opponent backwards. 8%. Up Throw - Diet Soda Girl lifts the enemy up with her legs, then performs a handstand and activates her cokepack to shoot them upwards. 14%. Down Throw - Diet Soda Girl throws the enemy to the ground and stomps on them several times with both feet, then jumps up and performs a two-footed stomp to knock them away. Hits 9 times. First 8 hits deal 1%, final hit deals 3%. 11% total. Recovery Attacks Floor Attack - Diet Soda Girl activates her cokepack and spins around with it, kicking on both sides as she gets up. Ledge Attack - Diet Soda Girl rockets off the ledge with her cokepack, then quickly divebombs back down. 17%. Special Attacks Neutral Special - Bottle Rocket - Diet Soda Girl pulls out a bottle rocket, which she then releases. The bottle rocket flies somewhat slowly and in a mostly straight line, but it will randomly move slightly up and down. Diet Soda Girl can charge the move by holding down the button for up to a second and a half, which will vastly increase its power and speed. However, this will also increase the amount that the bottle rocket’s trajectory fluctuates. When uncharged, the bottle rocket deals 5%. When 1/4 charged, the bottle rocket deals 11%. When 1/2 charged, the bottle rocket deals 17%. When 1/3 charged, the bottle rocket deals 23%. When fully charged, the bottle rocket deals 26%, but also deals 6% in recoil damage to Diet Soda Girl. Side Special - Mentos Toss - Diet Soda Girl throws a giant mentos tablet. It will bounce twice, and the apex of its bounce is about twice the height of Diet Soda Girl herself. When it hits the ground, it can then be picked up by any character and thrown as an item. If this is done, then it despawns as soon as it hits the ground. However, if the tablet is attacked, it will break into two. At this point, either half can be picked up again and thrown, but it will only deal half the damage and only bounces half as high. When a half-tablet hits the ground, it will despawn. Diet Soda Girl may not throw a second tablet as long as a tablet is already in play. A full tablet deals 16%. A half tablet deals 8%. Up Special - Coke Boost - Diet Soda Girl charges up her cokepack, then shoots upward. Her trajectory is very controllable, as she can go in any direction, and her flight lasts for a solid three seconds. Getting hit by Diet Soda Girl as she flies will deal 5%. If Diet Soda Girl is hit during the move by an attack, then she will be sent off course, and if the attack deals more than 15%, then she will be forced to stop her flight and is put in helpless mode. Down Special - Coke Slide - Diet Soda Girl charges up for a little less than a second, then falls on her face and rockets forward with the cokepack, attacking with a powerful headbutt. 25%. Final Smash - VIVIAN - Diet Soda Girl calls out Vivian, which is the password to get the cokepack to self destruct. She then takes the cokepack off and sets it down, then runs away and disappears. Then, the cokepack explodes powerfully and shoots out a ton of mentos tablets which bounce off of surfaces, do not disappear until they cross the blastlines, and respawn indefinitely for ten seconds. After the move is completed, Diet Soda Girl runs back onto the stage with a new cokepack. The explosion deals 78% damage, and every mentos tablet deals 9%. Animations Stage Entrance - A fountain of coke erupts from the stage, and as it slowly dies out, Diet Soda Girl climbs out of it, tightens the cokepack’s straps, and is then ready to fight. Up Taunt - Diet Soda Girl stands on one leg and holds out her arms, with tiny fountains of coke coming from her hands. Left Taunt - Diet Soda Girl activates her cokepack and performs a horizontal midair spin, then gives the thumbs-up. Right Taunt - Diet Soda Girl faces the screen, taking a proud stance, and then holds her right arm out to the side. Down Taunt - Diet Soda Girl tosses up a tablet of mentos, then bounces it up with the back of her foot and spins around, grabbing it again. Idle 1 - Diet Soda Girl checks her cokepack's straps. Idle 2 - Diet Soda Girl pounds her fist into her palm, standing up straight. Palette Swaps Default - Diet Soda Girl has black hair, a white hairband, a black shirt, red pants, red shoes, and the cokepack has gray labels. Red - Diet Soda Girl has maroon hair, a black hairband, a red shirt, maroon pants, black shoes, and the cokepack has red labels. Blue - Diet Soda Girl has light blue hair, a white hairband, a blue shirt, navy pants, black shoes, and the cokepack has blue labels. Green - Diet Soda Girl has light brown hair, a green hairband, a green shirt, dark green pants, black shoes, and the cokepack has green labels. Other 1 - Diet Soda Girl has white hair, a white hairband, a navy shirt, black pants, black shoes, and the cokepack has navy labels. Other 2 - Diet Soda Girl has pink hair, a black hairband, a black shirt, black pants, white shoes, and the cokepack has pink labels. Unlockable - Vivian - Diet Soda Girl has pink hair, a purple headband, a purple shirt, purple pants, black shoes, and the cokepack has yellow labels. She also dons a witch’s hat with purple and white stripes. Trivia *Her alpha character images was deemed: less funny. Because zoom-ins are funny. Category:The Gaming Family All-Whores Randallist Royale Category:All-Whores Fighters Category:All-Whores Fighters with Completed Movesets Category:Policy Category:Memes Category:Characters Category:Disturbing Category:People with Long Hair Category:Feminine People